Charlie Weasley y el Rey Dragón
by Pastl-Rose
Summary: Su sueño siempre fue ser el mejor domador pero ¿Si encuentra un dragón totalmente indomable? Lo sigues como acosador, te conviertes en su maestro y colocas tu vida de cabeza.


Charles Weasley

Santuario de Dragones del Bosque de Lapiş

Del Norte

Rumania

Querido Señor Weasley.

Nos complace informarle que su solicitud para ocupar la plaza de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha sido aceptada. Las clases empezaran el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza con la confirmación y el plan base para sus próximas clases.

Atentamente

Minerva McGonagall

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín- Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo)

No creía lograrlo, aunque tenía la carta en sus manos, ser profesor nunca fue su sueño y no se acercaba ni un poco, su sueño era lo que tenía en ese instante, esa dirección que mostraba la carta era su sueño, o creía que así era antes de conocerlo. Ese mismo año, solo unos meses antes en Abril, oh gran mes, lo vio; un pequeño niño de la edad de su hermano menor, Ron, jugaba entre los dragones que él y sus compañeros cuidaban para el gran torneo, pero el torneo no era lo importante todos sabían que Krum Ganaría.

La parte importante es "un niño jugando con dragones", pies descalzos sobre los capullos que crecían esa primavera, solo una fina tela cubriendo su cuerpo y los hilos de oro danzando a su alrededor, luego noto que era su cabello pero es otra historia.

Los Dragones, otra parte de gran importancia, solo lo veían moviéndose a su ritmo, abriendo espacio para él, hacia sus crías que le mostraban con gusto y sin agresividad como era normal. Eso fue lo segundo que noto, "¿Por qué no atacan?" el tenia miles de cicatrices por trabajar con ellos tan solo tres años y algunos meses, "¿será algún nuevo hechizo o poción?" los dragones eran inmunes a cualquier magia externa, "¿Quizá su belleza?" lo dudaba, no del hecho de que era hermoso claro.

Luego de eso las preguntas no Paraná y al final solo reaccionó cuando se vio persiguiendo el destello dorado por todo el castillo y buscandolo en cada rincón con algo parecido a la desesperación. Era muy joven para haber perdido de tal forma la cabeza y planeaba recuperarla, sí señor, así que con una excusa nada convincente se dedicó a escribir una carta solicitando el puesto de… ¿"Maestro"?

Pero nunca espero lograrlo, no por falta de confianza, era joven y solo salió de Hogwarts por unos meses pero la suerte parecía estar de su lado esta vez, y esperaba que se mantuviera así. Las plegarias a todos los magos famosos que conocía al parecer funcionaron (Nunca aceptaría que entre esos entraba el amigo de su hermano, el niño Potter), ahora podía "estudiar" el comportamiento de ese raro espécimen de cabello oro con mayor libertad, si es una actividad científica nunca será acoso. Igual ¿Qué tan difícil seria enseñar a niños sobre criaturas?

\-- o --

Solo había pasado un mes y ya quería escapar ¿Qué clase de idiota era para haber tentado así a la suerte?; las clases con los primeros cursos era un encanto, pequeños ingenuos no dudaban en seguirle como niños exploradores muggles, los estudiantes de último año eran maduros y trabajadores conscientes de su futuro y luego los monstruos, los estudiantes de último año tenían el ego por las nubes o tan bajo que cansancio hasta al más santo, ya entendía el porqué de que sus profesores siempre fueran tan gruñones.

Gritaban, bromeaban o aun peor ¡Lo ignoran!, y eso ultimo era de parte de su obsesión… cof objeto de estudio cof… y su sequito, amigos no eran exactamente. Lo había intentado de miles de maneras y no lograba llamar su atención, hasta pensó pedir consejo a Snape. ¡Era imposible! Ni en clase le miraba, si preguntaba o señalaba respondía sin dejar de mirar su libro. Lo intentaría unas cuantas veces más y de no lograrlo intentaría con el plan "H", no por "Héroe", "Humillar" o "Hurtar", ni siquiera por "Hermoso"… era el plan número 8 con siete derrotas pero como los muggles dicen, "la octava es la vencida", o eso es lo que dice su padre al

menos.

\-- o --

Reporte número 42, aun no da resultado ¿Debería llevar alguna libreta de investigación o diario?

Dos meses desde el inicio del año, ¡Ya era primero de Octubre y nada!, la desesperación empieza a ganar la batalla contra el raciocinio y Snape empieza a parecer un libro de infinito conocimiento prohibido para humanos. Aunque tampoco lograba gran cosa quejándose en su habitación, mirando la pared y tomando una copa, si esos fueran sus planes ya sería un alcohólico de tantos que ha probado, pero no era ruso para ahogarse en alcohol y miseria.

Su habitación era cómoda, una gran cama con doseles muy diferente a las que usaba en su época de estudiantes, baño privado con una gran tina, mini sala para recibir visitas con juego de té y decoraciones incluida, una gran chimenea con una pequeña librería sobre ella, tenía demasiados libros; Historia de la magia, Animales Fantásticos y donde Encontrarlos, Boggarts y criaturas de pesadilla, Amor entre Dragones, Nuevas especies y métodos de estudio, Amor entre Dragones… Amor entre Dragones.

Mirar fijamente un libro no era una gran muestra de cordura, mirarlo como si fuera la última gota de Felix Felicis en el mundo no ayudaba tampoco. ¿Draco contaba cómo Dragón? El nombre diría que sí pero… Tomar el libro y buscar información sobre rituales de apareamiento entre dragones para probar los métodos con uno de sus estudiantes, al que pasaba por más de diez años, no era una gran demostración de profesionalismo, pero era de sus ultimas opciones antes de tener que recurrir a Snape.

Inicio Capitulo 1: 20:12 31/07/2017

Fin Capitulo 1: 21:27 31/07/2017


End file.
